The present invention relates to a device for sealing balloons after inflation. Conventional balloon closure devices are often made, at least partially, of materials that are neither biodegradable nor recycled and some include an integral means, usually a string or ribbon, for securing the balloon to another object. However, the securing means of conventional balloon closure devices typically have two loose ends that may tangle before the devices are used to seal a balloon. Thus, conventional balloon closure devices are often difficult to handle before they are used to seal a balloon. Moreover, to secure a balloon sealed with a conventional balloon closure device to one's wrist, requires that at least one of the loose ends be tied around the wrist. If only one loose end is tied around the wrist, the other loose end is still free to tangle around objects or otherwise interfere with the wearer's enjoyment of the balloon. Once tied, the balloon may be difficult to remove from the wrist.